bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Empire's Decline
Empire's Decline was a Heavy Isotope-style musical group that was founded in 5 BBY. The band was known for it's loud, distorted music which was often laced with political messages targeting the Galactic Empire. History and Summary The band Empire’s Decline quickly garnered the attention of the Imperial Board of Culture (COMPNOR’s Art Group) which branded the band, as a whole, with a scarlett rating. Some of their songs were outright banned. Their Heavy Isotope style was mixed with techno and a grungy edge that caught on with the younger generations of the galaxy during the time of the Galactic Civil War. Empire’s Decline was a voice in the entertainment industry for Rebel sympathy against the Empire. Their “no holds barred” attitude about their songs enflamed the bureaucrats and military personnel to no end. Rob Zombie, the group’s lead singer and guitar player stated that the “Humans Only” stance of the New Order would only hinder the galaxy, where everyone had need of having a voice. The groups track, “More Human” was a perfect example of the band’s stance against the establishment. Empire’s Decline didn't play for fortune and fame, instead they viewed performances as a way to speak out against the tyranny of the Empire. You wouldn't find them playing on any mainstream planets, but venues where the Imperials weren't watching closely usually had a Decline show coming up soon. Notable Members 'Rob Zombie' Rob Zombie headed up and was the founder of Empire’s Decline. Rob is very much pro-Alliance and had no problem speaking his mind about it. That put Rob on a lot of sector’s “Detain” lists. Rob mainly wished to spread the word on what he saw as a tyrannical, biased government, that should have never come to be. 'Sean Ysults' Sean Ysults was the silent backer of Empire’s Decline, as far as members of the group speaking their mind. Sean said she spoke through the music she played, but was also quick to note that if challenged, she’ll back up the band’s views with her fists. Although silent, she could often back an opponent down with a hard stare. And if a look couldn't get the job done, Sean was more than capable of taking care of business physically. Albums and Songs *'Soul Crusher' - Singles: Shack of Hate, Skin, Drowning the Colossus; All scarlett rating. *'Make Them Die Slowly' - Singles: Demonspeed, Disaster Blaster, Muderworld, Revenge, Power-hungry; All banned rating *'Asrto-Creep 2000' - Singles: Real Solution #9, More Human than Human, Electric Head Pt. 1 and Pt 2, Blood Milk and Sky. All banned rating. Notes Empire's Decline is based almost entirely on the band White Zombie. I got inspired to do this after reading the Galaxy Guide 9: Fragments from the Rim. The last sections of Frags talks about music and bands in the SW galaxy. I thought there had to be heavier stuff out there in SW that was along the lines of Earth's Heavy Metal, so that's where Empire's Decline came from. The song, "More Human than Human", I thought, could have a very anti-Imperial sentiment, just in title alone. Crazy Danny, Jinsai Grand Master 07:18, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Category:Entertainment